Happy Go Nutso Roscoe
by Dangrassi
Summary: Roscoe High's in trouble, and must turn to the Mary Sues and crossovers for help. No pairings, just good fun! Now..there's one question : Y'all ready for this?
1. Yipee Hi Oh Kiya!

**A/N: Okay, I asked myself today, what in the bloody hell would someone write if they followed a certain list, well, this is it! Have fun!**

**Disclamer: I don't own RFR, well, that was obvious....**

Happy Go Nutso Roscoe  
  
Lily Randall stepped through the familiar doors into the hallway. Bits of chatter came into her hearing from the surrounding groups of students that were present in the hall. It was a warm Monday morning, and the sun shined through the sun roofs above them, lighting the hallway. There was something happy, and joyous in the air, and Lily could feel it, even if she couldn't put her finger on the reason why.  
  
"Hey Lily." A boy with black hair, and dark skinned features stood in the middle of the hallway, in the midst of the student made crowd. Lily smiled as she made her way towards him.  
  
"Hello Ray..." she answered while adjusting her back pack strap on her arm. Ray eyed the strap with a weird look.  
  
"Where are you moving to?" He asked. "It looks like that bag his going to break any minute..." Lily teasingly punched him in the arm, for her response to his remark.  
  
"I'm not moving away, it's called Mr. Grey's homework." Lily dropped her back pack on the ground, and a big 'smack' was heard. "I have so many books in there...it should be illegal." Ray leaned over, and attempted to lift Lily's bag off the floor, since Lily was clearly no going to. Ray grabbed the strap, and heaved up. His heave didn't take the bag a foot off the floor.  
  
"Where's Robbie and Travis? Lily asked as Ray straightened his back and gave the bag a dirty look.  
  
"I don't know, probably-"  
  
There was suddenly a loud slam heard, coming from behind Lily, cutting Ray off. The noise went over the talking and conversations of the students, and echoed slightly in the hall. Everyone went suddenly quiet and turned to look where the noise had come from. Lily, with curiosity also looked behind her. When she saw what it was, her breath caught slightly.  
  
There was a huge group of men, at least 50 of them, standing in the entrance way of the hall. They were all uniformed in turquoise jumpsuits with matching caps. Purple belts were slung on their waists, and black combat boots were worn on their feet. They stood there perfectly silent, and the students in the hall just stayed perfectly still and stared.  
  
The initial shock had now worn off, and Lily was now trying to put this all together. Who were all this men, and what on earth were they here for? Now she was just confused.  
  
The small sound of static broke the heavy silence that had formed in the hallway. The man that was standing in the front of the group, probably the leader, brought his wrist to his mouth. The static was coming from a tiny watch he was wearing, and now was speaking into. Lilt strained her ears to try to get some of the conversation, but he was speaking too quietly.  
  
"Lily..." Ray's whispered from the side of her. "Look..." Lily did not understand his worrisome tone until she saw what he was looking at. For the first time she noticed black stick objects connected to each of the men's belts. They were the bat like weapons that police officers carried, but she couldn't think of the name of them. Her confusion was now turned into fear as she continued watching the man speak into his watch.  
  
"Alright boss," Lily heard the man gruffly mutter before pressing a button, ending the conversation between him and the watch. The man looked around at the confused, and some fearful expressions of the students. Then with Lily's great horror, he reached for his own weapon, and detached it from the belt. "Alright men, let's get this done."  
  
With the leader's words, the other also grabbed their own weapons and held them in the air, and charged down the hall. Students all around Lily gave out petrified screams, and started running.  
  
"Lily, run!" Ray screamed. Lily didn't need to think twice, she whirled around and tried to get out of the way. She was about to start running at a great speed, but her ankle had become caught in her forgotten back pack strap. Within a second she came face to face with the cold floor.  
  
She desperately tried to get herself up, but the newly created stampede of students made it impossible to do so. People stumbled and ran over her while screaming and shouting. Lily could see that some of the men had gotten a hold of students, and were grasping them forcefully by the arms, while the students kicked and yelled at them in protest.  
  
"Come on Lily!" Ray reached for her through the thick stampede that was running on top of her and grabbed her arm, and as quickly as he could, pulled her up back on her feet. He put his arm around her, and while holding her shoulders tightly, they both pushed through the out of control students and headed to the stairs at the end of the hall. When they reached them, Ray pulled Lily halfway up the stairs before stopping and kneeling down. Ray and Lily watched from under the stair railing as the students fought the mysterious men.  
  
"What do they want?" Lily said over the noise to Ray. Ray shook his head and didn't divert his gaze from the scene in front of them.  
  
"I don't know, are you sure they want something from us..." Ray answered. Lily didn't know. She watched the pandemonium of students running in all directions in the small portion of the hall since he men had now blocked all entrances, and classrooms. One of he men grabbed a girl with silky black hair and perfect almond skin. She kicked him in the shins, but he was a lot stronger. He grabbed her waist from behind, and forced her through the hallway doors with him, ignoring her violent kicks of her legs. In a few seconds, he came back without her. She was gone. Lily looked on as the man brushed his hands off, and she noticed something peculiar on his uniform. There was a badge of a crescent moon on the right of his chest. This didn't ring a bell to her at all.  
  
"Ray, Lily!" Both Ray and Lily both turned to see Travis and Robbie at the end of the stair. Lily got up and ran quickly down the steps to them, with Ray right behind her.  
  
"Where were you guys, do you know what's happening?" Lily asked. Travis was about to answer but out of nowhere, a textbook and notebook flew towards the area they were standing in. They both ducked on instinct and the books smacked against the wall next to them. Lily guessed that some of the students were using objects to fight now.  
  
"There's no time to talk." Travis said hurriedly after standing back up. "We have to get somewhere to hide." Lily looked over the hallway's scene of students fighting tooth and nail against the men that were closing in on them. Notebook papers were scattered everywhere, along with emptied backpacks. Shouts and yelling were still taking place, along with the kicking and hitting. All these sounds were ringing in Lily's ears painfully.  
  
Without another word, Lily nodded. Travis, Robbie, Ray and Lily, who was gripping on to Ray's hand for dear life, sneaked through a shouting crowd without being noticed by the men. Travis reached the closet door at the end of the hall. He opened it quietly and motioned them all in. Once safe inside, he looked around to make sure no one saw them, then entered the closet himself with a 'click' of the closing door.

**Hmm, if you are getting the jist of all this yet, you'll understand in the next chapter. 'Hugs and Kisses!' ;)**


	2. Huzzah!

**A/N: Tina, IT'S gone! **

**Yeah, some of you people might be confused, if you haven't read 'the list.' Even if you did read the list, and you were still confused...well, you'll understand this chapter. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own RFR...ta da!**

Travis quickly closed the door, and all the light, including most of the sounds of screams and yells, were diminished. Now it was almost pitch black, and Lily could barely make out the silhouettes of her three friends.  
  
"Who are those guys?" Robbie asked quietly, breaking the uneasy silence. None of the friends had an answer for him. Lily started to walk to the back of the closet, with arms waving in front of her like a blind man, hoping to get a stable seat.  
  
"I don't know Robbie." She replied while feeling around close to the ground. "But it is sort of weird, right? I mean, they sure aren't bug cle- AHHHH!!"  
  
They couldn't see her, but they heard a slam of her body smacking into the shelves on the side wall, and school supplies falling onto the ground. Lily ran, no, leaped to her friends, trying to get as faraway as to what she was screaming at. Before Ray could ask, Lily had her arms gripped around his neck in a scared sort of way. Her body was shaking uncontrollably as Ray tried to breathe, and comfort her at the same time.  
  
"There's something over their..." she whispered fearfully "It moved...". Travis and Robbie glanced towards the end of the closet nervously, even though they could barely see anything.  
  
"Okay Lily...we u-understand, but please, I beg you....not my neck." Ray pleaded, practically choking from her strong grip. Robbie felt his hand around the wall next to him, until his hand came across a broom. Taking it into his two hands, Robbie held the broom up, ready to strike at any moment.  
  
"Who goes there?" Travis called out, which was a sort of weird thing to do since the closet was only 8 feet by 5, if you really want to get into specifics.....  
  
There was a stir of movement that was seen and heard by the four, since their eyes had become somewhat adjusted the closet's darkness. Robbie gripped the broom even harder as two figures popped up. One was a tall one coming from beneath the shelves and the other shorter one from under piles of scrap paper in the box.  
  
"Ed...?" Lily whispered quietly, releasing Ray from her kung fu grip. Ray grabbed his neck and started taking obvious breaths of life saving air. Lily ignored him, and started to walk closer to the two people. "Ted...?"  
  
"Yes, it is us." Ed's voice answered while helping Ted come out from beneath the shelves.  
  
"What are you two doing here?" Travis asked. Robbie lowered his broom stick sheepishly.  
  
"The same reason you are." Ed said matter-of-factly while brushing off the dust from his sleeves.  
  
"To get away from...them..." Ted added anxiously.  
  
"Do you have any idea who they are?" Lily asked curiously.  
  
"We have no clue." Ed said, with a slight exasperated tone in his voice as he leaned down and picked up his notebook from the scraps of paper. "We had created some caculations.., but we couldn't figure out anything that would answer the question.....  
  
"Caculations..." Lily repeated slowly. Ed nodded has he picked some spare scraps of paper from his notebook pages. "How would that help you understand what is going on?"  
  
"Well," Ed began in a confident tone. "I wouldn't expect small minded organisms such as yourselves, to understand...." Lily opened and closed her mouth like a goldfish out of water.  
  
"I can't believe..." Then Lily's eyes narrowed with a dawning of new understanding. "Are you calling us stupid?!"  
  
"Calling or telling Ms. Randall?" Ed said with a snap of his notebook closing.  
  
"Okay..." Ray said, looking nervously from Ed and Ted to Lily.. "Sorry to interrupt this little pow wow, but can't we all just get along...?"  
  
"There's nothing to worry about Raymond... just giving the facts." Ed said calmly.  
  
"Oh, I'll show you facts!!" Lily said cracking her knuckles. "I'd oughta....!"  
  
"Would you guys please actually be quiet?" They turned to see Travis leaning against the door, listening. They waited in reluctant silence for a couple of moments. "I don't hear anything.." Travis continued. He turned to them and nodded. "I think it's safe now, let's go." Travis opened the door and they quickly filed out of the dark room.  
  
"Finally.." Lily sighed. She rubbed her eyes as they adjusted to the bright hallway lights. "Where do you think everyone is guys? It seems awfully quiet. Do you think that they have left?" They didn't answer. "Guys...?" Lily opened her eyes and saw the five boys staring frighteningly at two of the mysterious men who were smirking down at them, while hitting their palms with the black bats.  
  
"Well, well. What do we have here..."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
All of the students in the school were standing straight up against the lockers. They had given up the fight, and the army of men had overpowered them. The men were now walking up and down the halls, making sure everything was in order. When they turned their backs, students exchanged confused whispers to each other.  
  
"What are they playing at?" Lily asked quietly, nudging Travis in the ribs, who was standing quietly next to her. Travis simply shrugged as his eyes darted from one of the mysterious man to another. The man Lily had watched speak into his watch earlier, had now entered the hall. He looked around down the hall, examining all the student's faces. When he came upon Travis, he stopped and widened his eyes slightly. Travis was giving him one of those cold, hard, confident looks. Ray, who was next to Lily, and Robbie who was on the other side of Ray, watched in awe as the man stepped closer to Travis, and looked him straight him in the eye. Travis didn't flinch.  
  
"What's your name son?" The man's voice barked.  
  
"Strong, Travis Strong."  
  
"Well, Mr. Strong.." The man fingered his crescent moon badge before looking at Travis's face again. "There's going to be some new rules laid down..." The man put his hands behind his back and leaned his mouth near Travis's ear. Travis continued to look straight forward. "And you will follow them." He hissed, that only Lily and Travis could hear. "Or there will be consequences for your actions."  
  
"Excuse me, Mister Boss sir, or I am guessing you're the boss...." A bubbly high pitched voice piped up from across the hallway. Surprised, the man backed away from Travis and turned to see who had dared to speak up.  
  
A beautiful girl was standing there by a locker. Her hair was like freshly spun gold that hung in soft curls on her shoulders. She had eyes that were as clear and blue as a clean pond, and her face was a perfect shape, with her skin flawless. Her lips were full and had a beautiful shade of pink pigment. The girl had a slender body, with barely any extra fat. People looked at her in a daze, wondering how such a magnificent creature could ever come into their midst. She was almost like an angel.....okay, you get the picture right? 'Cause I am going to stop before I barf all over my keyboard.  
  
"Yes...?" The man said with his eyebrow raised.  
  
"Well," The girl began again, making people feel blessed to be in her actual presence. "I was wondering why you are here?"  
  
"Why we're here, you ask?" The girl nodded her head to his words. With a crooked smile he continued. "Let's just say there some new rules...like what I was just explaining to Mr. Strong over here." Curious whispers started being passed at this sentence. Ray and Robbie looked at each other and shrugged.  
  
"What are they?" Steve Carter asked bluntly from down the hall. The other men snickered and elbowed each other as the leader pulled out a roll of paper. He dramatically rolled it open, and cleared his throat before speaking.  
  
"The new rules of Henry Roscoe High shall be put into action this very day, this very hour, this very second....."  
  
"Milli-second?" Ted said helpfully. The man shot him a dirty look before continuing.  
  
"Ahem, rule number one is..." Before saying the rest of the rule, his eyes fell on the angelic, perfect, stunning girl who was listening quietly while combing her perfect hair. "You, what's your name?"  
  
"Mine," the girl said while putting her hand gently on her chest. "I'm Mary- "  
  
"Just what I thought. Men, take her away!" With his order, two of the men grabbed Mary by arms and started hauling her towards the hallway door.  
  
"What are you doing?!" She screamed, kicking her feet in protest. "Un hand me, I'm perfect, you can't do anything to me!" She was at once silenced as they all disappeared through the doors.  
  
"Finally..." Lily muttered under her breath. Travis also looked relieved, but Robbie and Ray looked pain stricken. But they weren't the only ones. Other boys were on their knees, mourning the girl's loss, while they got smacked with hand bags by their girlfriends.  
  
"We just fulfilled new rule number one but getting rid of the Mary Sue.." The man stated while a boy let out a sob. "Now on to rule number two. Number two states that their will be no drugs and alcohol allowed on the premises." As he said this, a boy quickly shoved the pot he was smoking into his pocket. "Rule number three states that their will be no sex allowed, in and out of school." People gaped opened mouth in disbelieving, what kind of rule was that?  
  
"Oh, I guess that ruins my plans tonight.." Travis remarked sarcastically. Ray laughed and gave him a high five, reaching over Lily's head. The man glared at Travis over his paper.  
  
"You're asking for it boy, I'm going to be watching you..." Travis just casually shrugged his shoulders. The man glared angrily at Travis for a few minutes before moving on. "Now for rule number four, this states that you will talk normally, not in a sort of short form.-"  
  
"O, u min lyk tis." Robbie said.  
  
"Lol, u go Rob!" Lily added  
  
"wOOT! The rest of the of the student's agreed. Ray just looked at them laughing, in confusion and started to scratch his head.  
  
"wtf......"  
  
_Ba dum cha  
_  
The man smacked Ray in the knees with his bat thingy. "And another thing, NO OOC!!"  
  
"OOC?" Man, what the hell is that? And you're telling us not to use abbreviations!" a student shouted out.  
  
"Yeah, what are you smoking? You know you're not supposed to have drugs in school sir." Another student commented.  
  
"ARGH!!!" The man screamed while twisting the scroll paper in his hands furiously. Everyone stared wide eyed at him. He had created the impression of a weird maniac psycho that just escaped from jail. He started taking deep and heavy breaths, and his beat red face turned to its normal color. He then uncrumpled the scroll and read very fast. "No moving away-no secret diseases-no mutilation-no writing scripts-use the space bar on your essays-and use punctuation, that's it the end!!!"  
  
He then ran off to the principals office, with all of the student's eyes watching him. After he slammed the door, everyone heard the click of him locking the knob. Travis leaned over to Lily and whispered while smiling.  
  
"I think he's off to get more men."

**Like it? Did it tickle your funny bone? Tell me if it did! :)**


	3. Boo Ya!

**A/N: Thanks you guys, I'm glad you are finding this to be funny! I hoped you would!! All the things you can think of when you have a huge bag of MnMs!**

**MoonGopher: I respect you for coming and saying your sorry, but I am glad you like this story. **

**Disclaimer: Use your common sense.....and if you sue me anyway, I'll laugh in your face, HA HA! See here, I just did....**

Lily slammed her lunch tray with a definite motion down on the cafeteria table. Ray jumped up in his seat, not prepared for her violent arrival. Travis hadn't even flinched and now rolled his eyes, exasperated.  
  
"You know, doing that will not change anything...." Travis commented.  
  
"I know, I know.." Lily answered darkly. She yanked the chair back with a squeak and collapsed down in it. She glared silently down at her salad and apple on her lunch tray, clearly thinking of something besides lunch. Travis noticed this and chuckled softly to himself while he twirled his noodles with his pair of chopsticks.  
  
"If you keep that rough attitude up, the men are going to have a reason to throw you out...."  
  
"That's exactly why I'm so pissed off!" Lily nearly screamed. She clenched her fists in a frustrated way and banged them on the table. Ray frantically grabbed his can of soda, preventing it from tipping over. "Why are those people here?! It's making this school a living hell!" Some other students sitting nearby took curious glances of her before going back to their regular conversations. Lily started taking deep breaths, calming her nerves. Then with a deep sigh she leaned her head against her hand.  
  
"Well, it sounds like you have been having a super fine day." Travis said sarcastically as Lily rolled her eyes.  
  
"Yeah, it's been wonderful...." Lily replied absentmindedly as she gazed around the cafeteria. The men were everywhere, patrolling everything. Every few seconds, one would lean over and to speak to one of the students, no doubt asking them personal questions. Out in the hallways in between classes, they were all in the hall making sure everything was right, or at least right to them. Travis noticed what Lily's was looking at and his mouth formed a thing line.  
  
"They've been doing that all day. There has been at least one of them following me to each of my classes this morning..." Travis nods his head at Lily's questioning look. "I must have really irked their leader earlier today, because I can't shake any of them off."  
  
"Ray, what on earth are you doing?" Lily asked. She had heard Ray cursing under his breath and he was now looking angrily over his hot lunch from the kitchen. Ray had his plastic fork gripped tightly and was jabbing the meat to its second death....  
  
"I can't cut it....." Ray muttered, directing his angry tone of voice towards his lunch.  
  
"Seriously Ray," Lily began "for our ear's sake, use a plastic knife. That's what it was made for, a pretty useful invention they made awhile ago....."  
  
"I would use it..." Ray snapped "If they had it available...." Before Lily could ask what he meant, Ray held up his fork and spoon, the items he was desperately trying to cut the meat with. "They took the whole self- mutilation thing seriously....they got rid of all the knife utensils in the school." Lily and Travis both showed faces of full disbelief.  
  
"B-but, they're all plastic.." Lily said, after a few seconds of finding her voice. "They can't do any real damage..." Travis just looked at the utensils, with the lack of a proper knife in utter bewilderment.  
  
"I know, try telling them that." Ray said before going back to destroying his piece of meat, not really even trying to cut it properly. At least if it was in shreds you would be able to eat it.  
  
"Alright, you know the new rules, come on you're going back to where you came from!" A gruff voice called out. Lily, Travis, and Ray turned to see who the voice belonged too. One of the men was leading a group of unusual students to the exit of the cafeteria, with a bunch of the other men forcing them from behind.  
  
"But, we came here to get a rightful education!" A girl with a British accent shouted out. She was wearing a long black robe and had abnormally brown bushy hair. "You can't just kick us out!" The man just put his hands on his hips and laughed at her attack.  
  
"You, little pretentious know it all, will do what the rules ask of you to do. Bob, where are the others?" Right on cue another man was leading a group of 3 people, or creatures actually, that were wearing long black cloaks. Where you should have seen their faces, there was just blackness. They clunked across the cafeteria, following the man, about to join the group.  
  
Suddenly a boy with dark messy hair, and a lightning bolt birthmark on his forehead, who was standing next to the outspoken girl, fearfully yanked out a 12 inch stick. With it, he pointed straight at the oncoming cloaked figures, apparently it looked like he was going to try to poke their non- existent eyes out, but then little white sparkles started coming out from the tip.  
  
"Oooooo." The Roscoe student onlookers said. "Aaaaaaaaaaaa"  
  
_"Expectro-"  
_  
_"Expelliarmus!"_ The girl had taken out her own stick and the boy's stick went flying to her other hand. She quickly pocketed them both and glared at the boy. "Harry, what on earth are you thinking?! Those aren't dementors, you didn't hear your dead mum screaming did you?"  
  
"Er....no..."  
  
"Exactly, there're Ring Wraiths!"  
  
"Ring Wraiths? What in the bloody hell are those?" asked a boy with bright red hair, wearing the same long black robes as the other two. Harry just stared at her with a bewildered look on.  
  
"They're-just-evil-servants-of-the-Dark-Lord-Sauron-that-will-kill-anyone- that-gets-in their-way-to-achieve-their-one-goal-to-bring-the-One-Ring-back- to-their-master-so-he-can-destroy-Middle-Earth." The girl recited all in one breath matter-of-factly. When they still showed no signs of understanding, she sighs then added. "Seriously, don't you two ever read?"  
  
"Bloody brilliant!" The tall lanky boy with red hair cried out for no apparent reason at all.  
  
"Thank you little girl, we couldn't of said it better ourselves." One of the Ring Wraiths spoke up. He his voice was deep and raspy, even though his voice is supposed to be high pitched and eerie, and make no sense at all. The tall creature turned to Ron and continued. "We are just here to further our education so we can perform out our evil plans to their full extent.  
  
"See, they aren't here to harm you Harry!" The girl said briskly, even though she couldn't have really listened to what was said. Ron took a couple of back steps away from the three creatures, not looking entirely convinced.  
  
"Oh...okay." Harry said uncertainly, taking a couple of steps away from the creatures as well.  
  
"Is story time over?" The man barked. "Because you are leaving NOW!" As he said this, him and a couple of others herded the unusual group through the cafeteria doors. One of them behind was pulling a little boy along, who was desperately trying to dig his feet into the ground.  
  
"Come on, you 'foreign exchange student', you are going back to....." He looked over the sandy colored hair boy who was wearing an outfit made out of dirty rough fabric. "Well, where ever you are from....."  
  
"I'm a person, and my name is Aniken!" The little boy shot at him defensively.  
  
"That's the spirit!" A toga man shouted out from the hallway, while being dragged away.  
  
"Does it look like I care? All I care about it that you are a crossover, and crossovers aren't allowed at Roscoe!" With one swift movement, Aniken was yanked right out in the hallway, and none of them were seen again.  
  
Lily was the first to return her gaze to the table, then following her lead, so did Ray and Travis. First, they all blankly stared at each other, a little puzzled about the scene that they just saw. Ray had bits of shredded meat hanging slightly out of his mouth, and Lily just stared, considering telling Ray to close his mouth while he was eating, but then decided against it.  
  
"What was that about?" Lily asked, breaking the silence that had formed over the table. The rest of Roscoe students had also now gotten over the shock of what they just saw, and now were chatting among themselves.  
  
"Well, it seems like they are trying to get rid of the exchange students aka crossovers...."  
  
"And they would do that because....?"  
  
"It isn't allowed by their rules....." Travis said simply.  
  
"That's pathetic." Lily began. "All of this is pathetic! The only thing I am happy about them doing is getting rid of that Mary Sue..." Ray gave out a stifled whimper. "Yes, Ray I said Mary Sue..." Lily said the name as if it caused a foul taste in her mouth while she gave Ray an evil glare, which shut him right up.  
  
"Actually, getting rid of that bushy haired girl and her friends wasn't so bad either..." Travis added casually as he poked at his noodles with his chopsticks. "Every time they went to get their books from their lockers, instead of unlocking their lockers normally....they would take those wooden sticks of theirs, twirl them around a bit, and say Alhorama!..." He said with a wave of his chopstick. "Or at least something like that...."  
  
"Yeah, and those weird cloaked things would jump after anything that was shiny." Ray said with a shake of his head. "Boy, it was really distracting during classes.."  
  
Lily gave out an unlady-like snort. "Yeah, like you pay attention during classes in the first place...."  
  
"Hey you guys." Robbie said while he made his way towards their table. They all turned to his direction and gaped at him.  
  
"Robbie, where have you been?" Lily asked curiously as Robbie pulled out a chair and sat himself down in it. "And what are all those band aids on your arms?"  
  
"These?" He asked motioning to the two on his arm. "Those 'men' did DNA testing on me!"  
  
"DNA testing?" Travis asked, looking just as confused as Lily and Ray did. "What for?"  
  
"To see if I was related to someone...."  
  
"Who on earth would you be related too? I thought you were an only child!" Ray said. "You lied, you have had siblings all along!"  
  
"No Ray, I don't have siblings..." Robbie said, and Ray gave out a sigh of relief, but Lily grabbed Robbie and examined the band aid marks.  
  
"Robbie, who could they have thought you were possible related too...." Travis asked.  
  
"Kim Carlile..." Robbie said sheepishly, while pulling his arm out of Lily's grasp. As if something clicked in her head, she put on and understanding face as her mouth turned into the shape of and 'o'. Ray looked from the both of them, confused.  
  
"I still don't get it...." Ray said softly to himself. Travis opened his mouth to ask more, but Robbie cut him off.  
  
"Well, anyway," Robbie started, trying frantically to change the subject. "they also kept asking Kim all these questions about if her dad abused her and stuff-"  
  
"God bless you!" And elderly woman's soft voice called out, and the RFR gang found themselves sprinkled all over with water droplets. The elderly woman smiled at them all before turning to bless the table next to theirs in the Hold Water that she was carrying in a little bottle. Lily, in one swift movement, wiped the droplets from her eye lids. Ray was looking down at his lunch, that was now wet on the surface.  
  
"I can't believe this, it's like these people are trying to make our school a perfect place!"  
  
"No, shit Sherlock." A low gruff voice commented. The gang looked up to see the little old woman with the water back, standing over them. She cleared her throat and began speaking again in a high pitched voice again. "Dear," She said in a sweet voice directed to Robbie, who had his mouth hanging open. "Can I borrow some of the water you have?" Robbie shook his shocked look of his face and handed the lady his water bottle.  
  
"Er...here you go..."  
  
"Thank you, dearie." The old lady filled her little bottle up then handed back Robbie's water. Then without another word she walked away, flinging water at the other tables of students. The gang just sat there staring after her, each with a rather frightened look on their faces.  
  
"We have to do something about this.." Travis whispered. Lily turned to him with a smile on her face.  
  
"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Lily asked quietly.  
  
"Today.....it's RFR pay back time." Travis stated with pride while shaking his fist. They all high-fived each other grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"Yeah, let's do this!" Robbie said enthusiastically. Suddenly, a man wearing a toga got up from under their table and gave them a thumbs up sign.  
  
"That's the spirit!" He shouted.  
  
"Lily," Ray said. "Where did he come from?" 

**A/N: I know...slightly on the wacky side. But the toga man will come to your house if you don't review! Mwhahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!...no, really, please review.**

**Ps: The thing with the Holy Water is not to be meant insulting!!! It's just that this priest at my school does it all the time,...so I thought it would be funny.( not the shit part though.)**


	4. Exciting!

**AN: The other day...I was reading this over, and the first thing I thought of, which probably you are all asking is..."Wow, how the hell did I come up with this?" Frankly, I have no idea...it must be in the MnMs...**

**Anywho, GUESS WHAT! I had this drawing of Mickey Mouse on styrofoam (sp?) at my graduation, and everyone signed it, and look who also signed it:**

**_Father Joe (Remember the Holy Water!!)_**

**No joke! He's the guy who inspired the 'No-Shit-Sherlock-Creepy-Old-Nun-with-Holy-Water! Yay! And you _wonder _how I get crazy ideas! ;)**

**This chapter isn't AS crazy as the other ones...but still crazy. Ta-rust me, the last chapter will make up for it. Sorry this took awhile, it was hard for some reason...writing a silly radio show, lol.**

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own RFR, and if you still sue, you won' t get much.....except for some lint from my pockets, and the bag of MnMs, which you would have to get from my 'cold dead finger King Fu grip.' (the MnMs, not the lint)**

Happy Go Nutso Roscoe: Chapter 4  
  
Robbie, Lily, Ray, and Travis were all seated in their usual places for the RFR broadcast. They watched as the count down clock ticked the final seconds before their air time. Travis was rechecking the controls on the tech board, while Lily was silently bickering to Ray about him spinning in his DJ chair, which he continued to do so even with Lily telling him to stop.  
  
With only a small amount of seconds left, Robbie turned to his friends with a smirk on his face. "Let's do this." The rest of them seemed to share his excitement as they joined him with putting on their own headsets. Travis looked over the table, to make sure they were ready and held up his hands, starting the final countdown.  
  
"And we're on in 5, 4, 3" Then he mouthed the final seconds, and with a wave of his hand he gave the cue to Robbie.  
  
"You're listening to..." Robbie began.  
  
"Radio" Travis added with a calm tone.  
  
"Free." Lily piped up.  
  
"Roscoe!" Ray finished with an enthusiastic grin as he practically jumped out of his seat. Robbie cleared his throat quietly before pulling his microphone closer to his mouth.  
  
"I'm Question Mark," Robbie said as he began RFR's regular opening routine. "And I'm wondering....."  
  
"What the hell is going on!?!" Ray interrupted in a loud voice, not giving Robbie a chance to finish his sentence, which might have been a more civilized way to open the show. As Robbie shot a disapproving look across the table to Ray, who was looking very pleased with himself, Lily leaned over and gave Ray a well deserved punch in the arm.  
  
"Well, if you can get past the rudeness of Pronto here," Lily began after regaining her straight posture. Ray simply pouted and rubbed the newly made bruise on his arm. "You'll find that Pronto's question is very similar to the ones being asked by student's of Henry Roscoe High today."  
  
"How true Shady," Robbie said."I think everyone is wondering who and why a random group of men came into Roscoe this morning." Travis nodded his head in agreement.  
  
"Who cares!" Ray stated bluntly, backing away from Lily's threatening fist. "We all know they are just plain creepy."  
  
"As creepy as they are, they have to be here for something." Travis said wisely with a shrug of his shoulders. "Yeah defiantly Smog, but Pronto here is too naïve to understand the facts." Robbie remarked, widening his eyes at Ray, who glared at the insult to his intelligence.  
  
"The fact I want to know is..." Lily began glancing at all of them. "Is why they are here in the first place."  
  
"If I could put my two cents in," Travis began thoughtfully. "I think it has something to do with enforcing the new rules they have laid...."  
  
"Defiantly, I mean they are the ones who read them to us, it would only be understandable if they are the reason why we have the new rules." Lily said. "The real question I want to know is why do we have them and the new rules?"  
  
"Not only because it's making our school a living hell." Ray commented.  
  
"Or a wacked out nightmare." Robbie added.  
  
"It's also affecting the student body." Lily stated, beginning to wave her arms in the air, while getting her feelings out on the subject. "I mean, the new rules are getting rid of everyone, everything, or any actions that go against their so called view of perfection! How do they have the right to come into our school, and do this, meanwhile we have no clue who they are!?" Lily stopped and began taking deep breaths her nerves before continuing. No one dared to interrupt her. "How about we let the listeners voice their opinions on the matter Smog?" Without another word, Travis opened the phone lines for callers. Lily stared down at her microphone, taking steady breaths, not noticing that Ray was inching away from her.  
  
"We have a caller on line 1." Travis informed them while holding up the chalkboard that read 'Annoyed'. Lily smiled as she turned back to her seat after reading the name.  
  
"Hello Annoyed," Lily said eagerly into her microphone. "What do you have to say about the topic?"  
  
"I think this whole thing is over the top." A female voice answered. "I mean, I can't even hug my boyfriend in the halls, not to mention not being able to kiss him. All because of these new rules."  
  
"Wow...that's harsh." Robbie said with slight sympathy, as the rest of the gang listens intently.  
  
"Totally, they said that it promotes 'sexual action' Sexual action, and I _know_ sexual action, believe me......" The caller snorts as the DJs look around at each other in horror. "Sexual action my a-"  
  
"Okay, how about we take our next caller, shall we?" Robbie interrupts quickly, before the caller could say anything else. Robbie waves his hand for Travis to end the call. Travis nods his head and hangs up on the caller before she could get another word in. Lily sighs gratefully, and Ray shakes his head in disbelief. After a few moments of regaining from shock, Robbie shakily brings the microphone back to his mouth.  
  
"Uh, um...thanks for calling, Annoyed. Any other callers?" Robbie asked nervously, afraid who else might call up.  
  
"Freedom of speech sucks..."Ray said under his breath. "And it's scary...."Suddenly, the Underground's phone rang again, with Travis promptly answering it. The gang watched as he wrote a name down on the chalkboard, with laughter flickering in his eyes. They continued to stare at him in bewilderment at what was so funny, until he held the board up, reading the name 'Slammin- Jammin. Ray raised his eyebrow, confused.  
  
"What' so funny about that?"  
  
_"Hey!!!"_ A familiar female's voice said. Ray's eyes widened in horror at the realization of who was on the other line, and Lily placed her hand in front of her face, trying to control her silent fit of laughter. "Hey ya'all. You know, usually I don't listen to this station because it's all talkie, talkie, ya know? But, since what happened today, I thought I should tune in!"  
  
"Good choice." Robbie said, as Lily waved her hand, not being able to talk...or practically breathe.  
  
"Oh.My.Gawd." Veronica continued in her perky tone of voice. "Can you even believe what those men were doing today? There were so out of line!"  
  
"What did they do to offend you?" Lily asked, still slightly flushed from laughter.  
  
"Well, they totally accused my friends of dealing." Ronnie said, not sounding insulted at all. "And I went right up to him and said I didn't even know how to play or even deal cards!" The gang looked at each other with raised eyebrows, but this was typical Ronnie, so they weren't SO surprised. "But whatever, I am just going to take it with a grain of salt...."  
  
"Or crack......" Ray mumbled under his breath, while covering his microphone.  
  
"Okay, so ya'all rock on!" With that Ronnie hung up...to all their great pleasure. Robbie rolled his eyes and brought the mic to his mouth, slightly regretting of bringing the subject up.  
  
"Any other callers..." Robbie asked reluctantly. Within seconds the phone rang again. They waited as Travis answered, and held up a new name, reading Ed and Ted.  
  
"Ed and Ted, what are your thoughts on the issue?" Lily asked.  
  
"Well," Ed began.. "I have-"  
  
"We!" corrected the faraway voice of Ted. Ed sighed before continuing.  
  
"Yes, I mean 'we' have been wondering who is behind all this."  
  
"What do you mean?" Lily asked, perking up a bit. Robbie, Ray and Travis also listened with interest as Ed continued. The thought of someone behind all of this never really occurred to them.  
  
"I mean, who do you think sent all the men?" Ed asked in a more stated way. "And also, who would make all these rules up?" Lily tapped the table thoughtfully, lost for an answer. The only person who she thought would do this would have to be.....  
  
"Waller!" Ray said as if stating the obvious. "Who else would try to ruin our lives except Waller?"  
  
"Yeah," Robbie agreed with a shrug glancing at Lily and Travis. "I mean, it's the only reasonable answer."  
  
"Yes...we thought that too," Ed began uncertainly. "But it seems sort of fishy to me, I mean us..."  
  
"What are you talking about?!" Ray cried shaking his head. "Think about it for a second. Waller has always been giving us a hard time with new rules, what would stop him now with a whole bunch of rules?!"  
  
"Yes, I guess you're right. Well, thanks anyway." With that Ed and Ted hung up, leaving Ray, Robbie, and Lily entirely convinced who was behind all of the events that day. Travis sat silently in his tech booth, in deep thought. They didn't notice, and continued attacking Waller.  
  
"So students of Roscoe," Lily began with enthusiasm, sitting up in her chair. "Has Waller gone to far this time?"  
  
"Him always giving rules, and now a whole strict list! What will be in store of Henry Roscoe High next?" Robbie asked as if he was a news reporter talking about a crime.  
  
"Is this just another faze, such as Happy People, Happy Planet? Or is it something that will turn out bigger?" Ray asked the audience. Robbie and Ray gave each other the thumbs up sign.  
  
"Well, Principal Waller," Lily said in a dignified tone, while leaning closer to her microphone. "It may take 42 muscles to frown, but it only takes 17 to stick up my middle finger and say 'Bite Me-"  
  
"How do you know it's Waller?" Travis asked suddenly coming out of his thoughtful silence. Lily pulled away from her microphone and turned to him, slightly perplexed. Robbie and Ray were also looking at him in the same way.  
  
"Um....how about we take a break with this song?" Robbie suggested frantically into the mic. On his word, Travis took them of air, and placed a CD in the slot.  
  
All, at the same time they took off their headphones and placed them on the table, just for all of them to turn around and have Travis receive questioning looks. Ray had his eyebrow raised at him, as if Travis had suggested something totally ridiculous.  
  
"Hey, you sure you aren't borrowing any of Ronnie's stock?" Ray asked with a laugh. Travis shook his head with an exasperated sigh.  
  
"No, I am just asking, what proof do you have that Waller is behind this." Travis said defensively. They all sat in silence, lost for words. Ray opened his mouth to say something, but then quickly decided against it, and closed his mouth.  
  
"Exactly, it could be someone else, or even something for all we know." Travis explained. "Why would Waller create a whole set of rules that acted like as a filter for the student's of Roscoe? Look at the rules in a logic perspective and ask yourself this; What does Waller care about in using space bars, and script form stories? Or even why would he care about if you are moving away? If he hates your guts, he'll probably say good riddance....."  
  
"Once again, Travis is mystifying us with intelligence," Ray muttered. "But now, with a dose of B.S...."  
  
"No, Ray, Travis has a point." Robbie said. He glanced around at all of them, with Travis slightly relieved someone understood him. "I mean, what does Waller have against people who have secret siblings with cancer....."  
  
"Or the Mary Sues?" Lily asked, understanding now. "I know some of us despise them," she said this with a roll of her eyes. "But why would Waller hate them? They always get good grades, which I expect would make the school look good."  
  
"Yeah, Travis, you may be right." Robbie said, while Lily nodded her head in agreement. Ray still doesn't look entirely convinced with their explanations, or maybe because he was having too much fun ranting and raving about Waller, but he reluctantly sat back in his seat without another word against the idea.  
  
"So....." Lily said with a shrug of her shoulders, looking Travis's way. "What do we now?"  
  
"Well, a man once said," Travis said wisely. "_Actions speak louder then words."  
  
_"Then let's take action and do something about it." Robbie instructed with a grin from ear to ear. They waited as the last seconds of the song played out, and eagerly placed their headsets on. Travis then pressed the on air button, and gave the cue to Lily.  
  
"This is Shady Lane, and during the break, I think we have figured some stuff out..." Lily's voice drifted off as she gazed around at the boy's faces, then with a strong voice she finished. "And with your help, we are going to take action."  
  
"A deranged man once said..." Ray spoke with a mocking intelligence. "That's the spirit!" With his last words, Ray banged on the table, using his fist, with glee.  
  
"Leave it to Pronto to quote a half naked guy..." Travis remarked with a roll of his eyes.

**No, I do not do deals with Ronnie and her friends......I am just a regular girl who has a dangerous crap load of MnMs, and knows how to use it.**

**ATTENTION ALL READERS**

**Want to help in making a crazy finale chapter (s)? Well, I need your help! Email me with your own crazy ideas...and when we put togather our ideas...we can take over the world!!!! BWHAHAHAHA....um, well, or we could just create a stellar last chapter (s) not sure yet.....**


	5. Whopee!

A:N: Okay, I'm all hyper on hot tea and ready to go! Thanks for all your encouraging reviews!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything that happens to pop up in this chapter.  
  
Happy Go Nutso Roscoe: Chapter 5  
  
It was another sunny day as Robbie walked down the hallway of Henry Roscoe High, on his way to his locker. Except, there was something peculiar going on. The hallway was dead silent, other then the chatter filled group of student's that usually greeted him everyday.  
  
There was also no one in sight, which confused Robbie even more. Not even a scene of Waller having a cow about misbehaving students. Even more puzzling...there was no sign of the mysterious men. Robbie wasn't sure if he should take it as a good thing, or a bad one.  
  
"Where is everyone?" Robbie whispered as he opened his locker. He felt like the sound of his locker opening echoed down the hall. It was like a ghost town, and you could easily say it freaked him out. While unpacking his bag, before he started investigating the mysterious absence of everyone, a hand grabbed his shoulder. Robbie let out a scream.  
  
"Jeez, McGrath, you don't have to squeal like a girl...." A female voice said from behind him. Robbie slowly turned around to see that the owner of the hand was no other then Kim Carlile. She smirked up at him as he sighed in relief.  
  
"I thought you were one of those men...or something..." Robbie began sheepishly, slightly embarrassed at his reaction. "Anyway, where is everyone, do you know, or...." Robbie stopped as Kim brought her finger to her lips, silencing him. Then, with an excited smile, she grabbed Robbie's hand, and started leading him down the hallway without another word.  
  
Robbie was bewildered at Kim's excited smile, but obediently walked on. He had a small suspicion Kim was up to something when she speeded up her pace. "Kim, what are you doing?" Kim didn't stop to answer until they had reached the cafeteria doors. With a sly smirk on she faced Robbie.  
  
"Well, let's just say that my Dad will kill me with the cell phone bill from all the calls I had to make yesterday." Kim explained, but Robbie still didn't have the slightest clue what she was trying to say. "But, if my plan works out, those men won't be here for much longer, and it will be all worth it..."  
  
"What plan-"Robbie started to say, but just then, Kim had opened the cafeteria doors, revealing the weirdest sight he had every seen.  
  
There were tons of people inside of the cafeteria, so many it was amazing how they could all fit there. Robbie recognized the group of people against the wall nearest him as the student's of Roscoe, but the group across the room was what confused him even more.  
  
They reminded him of the people that had been banished from the school the day before, except that now there was a ton of them. There were people, animals, and...some things he wasn't really sure of what they were. They were all different colors, shapes, and sizes. Robbie looked at them all, with his mouth hanging open, gaping in amazement, but mostly shock. The Roscoe student's seemed to be uneasy about these...people...and stayed huddled together on the other side of the room.  
  
A normal looking girl with brown hair fashioned in two braids, stepped out from the unusual group. She was wearing a blue checkered plaid dress that resembled a dress that a farm girl would wear. The girl was gripping a small sized wick basket that a little dog was riding in.  
  
As the girl examined the scene around her, the little dog whimpered and hid itself in the basket. "Toto," said the girl as she petted the dog. "I don't think we're in Kansas anymore..."  
  
"Of course we're not!" an odd looking fellow piped up. He struggled through the crowd of people/creature/weird things to stand next to the girl. "I don't have a brain, but I know that!" Mumbles of agreement took place in the group at those words. To Robbie's surprise, he could have sworn there was hay sticking out of this man's shirt.  
  
After regaining from shock at all these people that were present in the room, Robbie, without his eyes leaving the strange group, who now had a little fairy flying around, leaned over to Kim to whisper in her ear. "Kim are these...."  
  
"Crossovers?" Kim said. Robbie nodded his head. "Yep, it took a bunch of long distance calls, but they all came." Robbie faced her and widened his eyes in disbelief. "There are also some druggies," Kim added, counting on her fingers. "Lady of the evenings, Mary Sues-"  
  
"How?..why...?" Robbie began to ask, but he opened and closed his mouth, lost for words. Kim sighed as she surveyed the group she had drafted into her plan.  
  
"Actually, I was listening to RFR yesterday, and when they said...."  
  
"Wait, YOU were listening to RFR?" Robbie asked curiously, trying not to act surprised. Kim looked up and glared at him.  
  
"It's a free country. And besides...." Kim said, trying to ignore the smirk that had formed on Robbie's face. "Since those men came here, Cougar Radio has been kaput..so that means I am out of a job, and I can listen to what I want..."  
  
"But Waller...." Robbie began, but stopped when Kim rolled her eyes.  
  
"Hello! Waller isn't behind this, so what would stop those men from ending Cougar Radio? Cougar Radio must be...I don't know...some kind of threat to them or something....."  
  
"A threat as in, you could have rallied up people by going on radio..." Robbie said quietly to himself. Kim nodded her head.  
  
"Exactly, that's why I listened to RFR. Since they usually end up doing something like that..." Kim said in a slight disgusted tone, as three little pigs started to dance around behind her. "But I guess it's good that their identities are kept secret...at least for this case, so those men can't go after them. Who knows if they know about that station. We don't know who is behind this."  
  
Kim then grinned victoriously as she added. "That's why I decided to take matters into my own hands....."  
  
"Where's the rum?!" A male voice cried with a slurred accent. Robbie and Kim turned to direction of the kitchen just in time to see a man who greatly resembled a pirate, stumbling out. Once he spotted Kim, he raised and waved his hands as if to catch her attention. "Where's the rum, love?"  
  
"There is no rum. Remember, this is the whole point of you coming here, because of rules against that...." Kim reminded in an exasperated tone. She leaned over and picked a clipboard off the table. "Besides..." She continued, not taking her eyes of the clipboard as she checked something off. "This is a school, there is no rum allowed in school anyways..."  
  
The pirates eyes bulged out as he lowered his arms. He gazed pleadingly to Robbie now, since Kim was busy with the clipboard. "But why is the rum gone?"  
  
Kim rolled her eyes, and ignored the begging pirate, who was now being dragged away from his fellow comrades. "Robbie, I really need your help to get these characters, literally, in line. No one else will do it." Robbie shrugged his shoulders, thinking very easily of all the reasons why these people didn't want to do it,..but was interrupted.  
  
"Hey Robbie, where were you?!" A female voice called from the cafeteria door. Robbie and Kim turned around to see Lily standing there, along with Travis and Ray. Lily took a couple of steps towards Robbie as she continued. "We looked everywhere, wondering where everyone was. Well, I guess this is where-"  
  
Lily stopped talking suddenly, her eyes getting as wide as Robbie's had been before as she took a good look around the room. Ray almost had them same reaction as he stood next to her. They both said nothing, and stared at the unusual crowd, who were now fidgeting restlessly.  
  
Travis, who usually was calm during unexpected events, was squinting in the direction of the bunch standing at the other side of the room, that could be well mistaken as a bunch of Disney characters let loose. Instead of his usual words of wisdom, he uttered. "What the hell?"  
  
Robbie was about to walk over to his confused friends, but Kim acted first by grabbing his arm and dragging him with her. She was grinning from ear to ear. "Oh, this is great Robbie, now your friends can help you."  
  
"Help with what?" Lily asked suspiciously, eyeing the enthusiastic Kim, who still held Robbie's arm in a strong grip. Travis stood behind Lily, watching, clueless as to what was going on. Ray was occupied in watching a man with shades wearing a tux come down through the air vent on the ceiling, while the Mission Impossible song played anonymously in the back round.  
  
"Well, I was just talking with Robbie here," Kim started to explain, while Robbie stood behind her, looking down with his hands in his pockets. "And he agreed to help me with getting all these.... different people grouped together." Lily opened her mouth about to say more, but Kim already shoved a clipboard in each of their hands. They all looked down at them blankly.  
  
"Where are those men anyway?" Travis asked Kim, being the first one to look up from his own clipboard. Kim simply shrugged.  
  
"I have no idea, but the later they come, the better. I haven't seen Principal Waller anywhere either, but, like RFR," The gang snapped their heads up, their faces not hiding their shock as Kim continued. "I don't think he's behind this at all. Anyway, going back to your jobs I assigned you...."  
  
"These are the lists of the people I called," Kim began explaining as she pointed the list out on Lily's clipboard. "I want you to sort of take like an attendance of those who came." Kim nodded her head towards the unusual group. "Some of them might have brought their friends along...so just write them on the blank sheet of paper I gave you guys. Okay?" Even with the fully explanation, Kim still received perplexed looks, which she did not decipher into that they had no idea what they were doing.  
  
"Kim Carlile?" A raspy voice called out. They looked towards the cafeteria entrance to see the same three cloaked figures walking into the cafeteria, one of them reading off an index card. Kim smiled her best smile as she waved to them.  
  
"I'm over here! Thanks for coming." Kim called out. The creatures shrugged and walked over to join the group that the rest of the crossovers were standing. Kim gripped her pen in her hand and checked off three names. "This is great, almost everyone is here!" she said excitedly. "If this works out, we'll know who is behind the new rules, AND put a stop to it!" The gang, who were all watching the group on the other side, weren't too pleased. A short man with curly brown hair, on top of his head AND on his feet, grabbed his pocket as he eyed the cloaked figures fearfully. Then a man with gray robes and a pointy hat, swooped down on the short man.  
  
"Is it secret? Is it safe?" The wizard asked the short man. The height deprived man nodded his head.  
  
"Yes it is Gandalf." He replied. Then in one swift movement the wizard smashed the window nearest them with his staff, and they both jumped out the window and ran out of sight.  
  
"O-kay...." Kim said as she watched the unusual couple flee. "That makes it two less." With a sigh, Kim crossed out two names. The gang was still gazing at the window in amazement. "You guys get started now..." Kim started walking away, but then turned on her heel. Lowering her voice she added. "Be sure to keep the short hair pirate, and 'blondie' the elf separate...."  
  
"Why?" Ray asked curiously.  
  
"It's.....it's complicated.." Kim answered, before walking away from them, starting to yell at a boy in the corner. "No! No smoking inside!"  
  
"I think complicated is an understatement..." Lily muttered. Travis nodded his head agreeing. Ray turned to Robbie and crossed his arms.  
  
"Why did you volunteer to help the Queen of Mean?" Ray asked curiously. Robbie shook his head, digging his hands even deeper into his pockets.  
  
"I didn't, she just kind of forced me too...." Robbie said defensively while shrugging his shoulders. "It's not that bad, at least it's for a good cause."  
  
"Let's hope her plan works." Travis said thoughtfully while gazing around the busy cafeteria. "It's about time someone took action. Even if it isn't directly acted from RFR," Travis smirked to himself. "At least it was inspired from it."  
  
A:N: What will happen when the men get there?! How will the 'Banned Army' work out?! Who is behind all of the chaos Roscoe High is fighting?!  
  
This ended up being longer then I thought. The REALLY wacky chapter is next! I had to split it up in two. The next chapter includes more crossovers, Mary Sues, and just random people. Please review!  
  
" 


	6. Holla!

**A:N: Okay...this chapter is going to be VERY random. Although this is a crazy story...I am trying to keep the RFR characters in character, and have the story stick to the plot.  
  
Calaan4rfr: Your dear Legolas shall be in this chapter!  
  
Katie: Yes, I have a feeling this chapter shall be more wackier that usual. ;D  
  
Carissa: Yes, sugary snacks do make me hyper...and this is living, well...not exactly living, but it's proof of that.  
  
MutantJediBauer: I am glad that line made everyone laugh...I thought no one would like that chapter....but I guess once you read the chapter a bizzilion times you wouldn't know if it was funny or not. I am so glad you thought it was!!  
  
Allie-Dee: I am not sure...but I think it's quite possible. ;)  
  
Preciousbabyblue: Okay dokay!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned all the stuff that is bound to come up in this chapters, I would be loved and worshiped by millions....which I am not, so no. I do not own any of this.  
  
Why I am writing this: Because it makes me all warm and fuzzy inside.....hell, no. It's funny poking fun at characters! And it's fun using my ::rainbow appears between hands:: Imagination!!! Imagine a movie called "Into the Mind of Dangrassi." ::shudder:: Can you say horror movie!  
  
Okay, on to chapter six......  
**  
Happy Go Nutso Roscoe: Chapter 6  
  
Robbie gazed around at the enthusiastic group of...er...characters, and Roscoe students that were listening to him eagerly as he gave out his speech on their rights here at Henry Roscoe High. He could almost hear the buzzing of excitement from them as they stood around the cafeteria table he was standing on.  
  
"So," Robbie continued loudly over the excited noises. "You have come here for a good cause, for your freedom of passage here at Henry Roscoe High, don't waste it! Don't let your rights slip from your fingers. Rebel, I'll tell you, Rebel!"  
  
Robbie's sentence ended with a deafening roar from his audience. Robbie caught on to the excitement and jumped up in the air, yelling. "You can't let them win!"  
  
"You got that right, honey." A lady in a blue robe holding a wand yelled out. People around her clapped in agreement.  
  
"Sometimes," Robbie said while moving his hand across as the crowd went silent. "Sometimes you just have to go to a window, open it wide, then stick out your head and scream: 'I'm as mad as hell, and I'm don't want to take it anymore'!!!" Robbie threw his fist up and the crowd went wild.  
  
After a few moments of loud clapping, whistles, and catcalls, the people surrounding him started pumping their fists in the air, screaming "Re-bel! Re-bel! Re-bel!  
  
"Wow Rob, you have them all pumped up." Sydney remarked, pulling herself up on the table. Robbie grinned from ear to ear as he grabbed her hand and helped her stand up on the small sized cafeteria table. Sydney then brought her video camera onto her shoulder, and looked through the eyepiece. "This is totally cool." Sydney said as she began filming the scene below them.  
  
A little man, that greatly resembled a pastry, who was decorated in candy sweets, was balancing himself on the shoulder of a wooden boy. He spotted Sydney's filming camera, and his icing eyes grew wide and he stopped chanting. He nudged the wooden boy's ear and pointed to the camera. The wooden boy saw Sydney and nodded his head. Before Robbie's eyes, the wooden boy informed everyone about the filming camera with a wave of his hand and a "Look guys, she taping us!"  
  
Before Robbie knew it, people stopped the chanting and screamed with glee, reaching up at Sydney's lens, waving their hands madly in front of it. There were screams of "Good Morning America, "GC Rox my socks!, and also "Hello Sandy!" Sydney laughed as she filmed the excited crowd while they jumped up and down.  
  
A familiar (hot) elf with long blonde hair stood in the back of the crowd, holding up a sign that read "Hi Mom!", conveniently written in elvish on the bottom. Then, as if a great idea popped in that blonde haired head of his, he grabbed a red marker out of his arrow case that was slung across his back. He turned over the sign and seemed to be scribbling something on the back. A few moments later, he held up the sign, but now it had a new message. In bold read marker, it read "I LOVE YOU TINA!"  
  
"Thank you, I'll be here all day." Robbie said laughing as he jumped off the table. He pushed past the excited crowd to Kim, who was smiling at him, standing a few yards from the pandemonium he had started.  
  
"Well McGrath," Kim said as Robbie stood beside her. "You certainly got them in the right state of mind." Robbie shrugged his shoulders as he looked down at her.  
  
"I'm just doing my job ma'am." Robbie said with a cross of his arms. Kim looked down at her clip board with a roll of her eyes, but had a slight smile on her face.  
  
"Anyway," Kim began. "Your friends are taking the attendance of the characters....they're doing a pretty good job, too." Kim slowly glanced up at Robbie with a smirk on her face. "You already proved that you can handle it." Then with giving a small pat on his shoulder, Kim walked away. Robbie uncrossed his arms, grinning at her like a fool.  
  
On the other side of the cafeteria, Lily was standing in front of a group of four girls. One of them looked very familiar.....  
  
"So," Lily began looking up from her clipboard at the girls that were standing there, looking very haughty indeed. "You're Mary Sue, right?" she asked the blonde girl that was standing in front.  
  
"Right." Mary Sue said in a dignified tone. She had hair that was like freshly spun gold that hung in soft curls on her shoulders. She had eyes that were as clear and blue as a clean pond, and her face was a perfect shape, with her skin flawless. Her lips were full and had a beautiful shade of pink pigment...wait, we've been through this before, right?  
  
Mary Sue rolled her shoulders back and straightened her posture, showing off her figure in the cheerleader outfit she was wearing. Lily didn't have the slightest clue how Kim contacted her...but she damn well hated that she did.  
  
"Okay," Lily said, trying to ignore the attitude she was getting from the blonde chick, and eyed the three girls that were standing behind her. "And you three are?"  
  
"They're my friends." The Mary Sue answered promptly. "Well, I'm Mary Sue P."  
  
"I'm Mary Sue G." Another Mary Sue answered. She had beautiful raven black hair and her lips were painted with deep black lipstick. Her outfit consisted of black and red fabric in a dress like form that went down to her ankles.  
  
"I'm Mary Sue P.U." Another girl piped up. She had light brown hair that was crimped and pulled into two pigtails on either side of her head. She wore long black pants that had buckles attached to the back, and had a shirt with pink and black striped on it. She smiled broadly at Lily as she popped a bubble she made with the gum she was chewing.  
  
"And I'm Mary Sue S." A silky voice added. Lily widened her eyes in disgust at the next Mary Sue, who was wearing a black leather skirt, to Lily, that can't even count as anything it was so short and so below the hips. Mary Sue S. didn't seem to care as she flaunted her body while gazing at the group of football players, whose girlfriends were trying to have them not look in her direction.  
  
"Alright," Lily said, writing four checks next to Mary Sue on her clipboard. Lily glanced at Mary Sue P., who was also eyeing the boys on the other side of the room. "I have a question...what do the initials mean?"  
  
Mary Sue P. diverted her gaze from the boys, and rolled her eyes while giving out an exasperated sigh. "Our labels silly! Mary Sue Prep, which is me." She placed her hand gently on her chest, being very proud of her label indeed. "Then there's Mary Sue Goth, Mary Sue Punk, and Mary Sue Slut. So...we're known as The Mary Sues!"  
  
"Scandalous!!!!" All of them yelled in unison, following it with screams of laughter. Very slowly, Lily backed away from them as they began to chatter and laugh among themselves. She wasn't too thrilled about this attendance job.  
  
"Oh.My.Gosh.," A female voice cried from behind Lily. Lily turned to see Audrey standing in front of the farm girl, gazing down at her ruby slippers with pure awe. "I would totally die to have shoes like that!" Lily rolled her eyes...this was typical Audrey. The farm girl opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted.  
  
"She might die because of them!" An evil voice cackled near them. A thin woman stood there, dressed in a long black dress, with a tall matching black hat. Right from the gecko you could tell she was abnormal. Not only was she holding a broom, not intending to sweep anything, she was green.  
  
No, not green with envy. Her skin was green!!  
  
"Don't you dare!" Kim Carlile yelled over the noises of the other people in the cafeteria. She was heading towards the creepy woman, with a very angry look on her face. "Don't you even dare harass that poor girl about those shoes again! We are all here to fight those men and you are creating problems. We have to work together." The woman opened her mouth to disagree, but decided against it.  
  
Then, in one swift movement, the woman hopped on her broomstick as if she was riding a horse. Everyone watched with amazement as she began to rise into the air.  
  
Oh....so that's what the random broom was for. She was a witch, go figure.

"I'll be back, my pretty." The witch said, pointing her bony finger at the farm girl who was trembling. "I'll get those ruby slippers...and hell, why don't I just take the little dog too!" Then with a horrifying laugh, the witch sped towards the nearest window on her broom.  
  
"Wait, don't!" Kim cried out. Lily first thought that Kim was trying to keep the witch from going that would leave them with one less person in their army, but then....  
  
**_'SMACK!_**  
  
Everyone cringed as they came to the realization of what just happened, and what Kim had tried to prevent. The witch had been heading to the same window that the wizard and the short man had escaped through before, but it was not brought to her knowledge that good ole janitor Floyd had fixed the window.  
  
Lily looked through her fingers, just to see the witch's crumpled body laying unconscious floor.  
  
"Okay," Kim began, being the first to recover from shock. She took a couple of steps to Lily, who was still gaping at the witch, who now had little munchkins dancing around her. "Randall, I just got a call from one of the groups I called and they are going to be a little late. I checked with T.M.M.W (The Mysterious Men Watch.) and they said they are still nowhere in sight, which is good, it will give us enough time to..." Kim glanced hesitantly at the witch. "To recover....so, I just want you, Brennan and Strong to continue the attendance, and try to keep everyone...well, in line."  
  
"If that's possible..." Lily muttered under breath. Kim slowly looked up at Lily and cocked her head to the side.  
  
"What did you say Randall?" Kim asked, her glare daring Lily to argue.  
  
"Nothing..." Lily said with a sigh. There was no point to start fighting with Kim, she always had her way.  
  
"When they come, we will be ready." Kim said confidently. With one last grin, she left Lily standing there, dangerously gripping the clipboard in her hand. She was wondering how to make throwing the clipboard at Kim's head look like an accident, until she heard someone calling her.  
  
"Hey, Lily." Travis's voice called out from behind her. Lily turned to see Travis jogging towards her.  
  
"Having a good day?" Lily asked sarcastically as he reached her.  
  
"Oh yeah, a really good day..." Travis answered with the same sarcasm. He gave Lily a crooked smile as he pulled his fingers through his hair, while his other hand gripped his own clip board. "I had to take attendance for the weirdest bunch today."  
  
"Tell me about it." Lily remarked rolling her eyes. When Travis gave her a questioning look, Lily nodded her head in the direction of the witch sprawled out on the ground. Travis glanced over to it, and raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Wow, fallen witch in aisle twelve....." Travis joked as he surveyed the broom crash.  
  
"Yeah, but I think she's better that way, that evil cackle was getting annoying. It will just be helpful if she wakes up when...." Lily stopped and looked at Travis curiously. "Talking about those men, did anyone see any sign of them?" Travis shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Nope, at least the T.M.M.W. didn't see anything...."  
  
"Who is the T.M.M.W?" Lily asked, getting slightly annoyed that everyone seemed to know everything before her.  
  
"The Mystery Men Watch." Travis explained.  
  
"Oh, how original." Lily remarked. "Who are the members of this 'watch'?"  
  
"Them." Travis said while pointing to the cafeteria entrance. Lily looked to where he was pointing at to find two men, each sitting on one side of the doorway. They both wore long brown robes, the only difference between them was that one man appeared much older, and long graying brown hair. The other had a buzz cut with a single braid of brown hair reach his elbow.  
  
They both sat in meditation position, and to Lily's disbelief, with their eyes closed.  
  
Lily snorted. "They aren't going to do much acting like that."  
  
"Don't question their ways," Travis said, giving Lily a cold glance that made her stop laughing. "They know what they are doing."  
  
"Okay, okay...."  
  
Suddenly, there was a revolting fart heard from where the two men were sitting. The older man jumped up on instinct and unclasped his light saber from his belt. He scanned the area around him as his saber gave off an eerie green glow.  
  
"I felt a disturbance in the Force...." He said quietly to his Padawan (sp?) The younger man hadn't moved from his position, and smiled sheepishly.  
  
"Sorry about that Master..."  
  
Lily crossed her arms and faced Travis with her famous You-Have-Got-To-Be- Kidding look. Travis shrugged his shoulders casually.  
  
"Hey Lily! Hey Swami!" Ray's voice called out. Within seconds, Lily had Ray's arm around her neck.  
  
"Wow...." Ray exclaimed gazing around the busy cafeteria. "These people are even freakier than I am..." Ray looked at Travis and smirked. "Maybe even freakier then you Swami, and that's saying something!"  
  
"Now Ray..." Lily warned, giving him her trademark punch in the arm. Ray rubbed his arm, grinning from ear to ear. Watching Ray's flirting routine, Travis just gave a roll of his eyes.  
  
"Hey, where's Robbie at?" Lily asked Ray, who just shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"I don't know, probably just around..somwhere...at least he doesn't have to do attendance, he gets to give encouraging speeches and stuff like that." Ray held up his clipboard to show Lily and Travis the names he had had written down, and checked off.  
  
"I know, I just want to do something about it." Travis began, becoming impatient. "All we are doing is standing around...everyone is getting restless."  
  
"But we can't do anything until the men are actually here." Lily corrected. "And the so called T.M.M.W. are just sensing disgusting bodily functions...."  
  
"We here!" A bunch of voices called out. The threesome looked over to the cafeteria doors to see about a dozen of people about their age standing at the entrance of the cafeteria doors. They were all normal looking, and they all wore matching blue T-shirts. There was something written in yellow on them, but from a distance, Lily couldn't make out what it said, even while squinting.  
  
"Thank goodness." Kim exclaimed as she ran over from another part of the cafeteria. "Here, let me all get you a table..."  
  
"Thanks so much." A girl with short brown hair said. "Sorry about being a little late..."  
  
"No not at all." Kim said, while moving her hand as if to wave her excuse away. She surveyed the group standing in front of her, giving them all one of her toothy grins. "I'm so glad most of you could make it. Come, follow me."  
  
As the group led by Kim reached Lily, Ray and Travis, Lily could read their shirts clearly. They were the sort of shirts you received at amusement park rides or carnivals. The shirts read in bright yellow: I Survived Drugs, Sex, Gangs, and Peer Pressure.

"100% intense: Degrassi..." Travis read off the back of one of the T-shirts as they walked past. He rubbed his chin thoughtfully as he glanced at Lily and Ray's bewildered faces.  
  
"What's Degrassi?" Ray asked, eyeing the group as they are seated at a table.  
  
"I don't know, but it sounds like hell." Lily commented. Travis nodded his head in agreement.  
  
"I love nature like a fat girl loves cake!" One of the 'survivors' announced at their table, not to mention very loudly. You could tell right away that that group of people though they were better then everyone else. The way they crossed their legs, flipped their hair, etc.  
  
"Oh...how nice..." Kim said, forcing on a cheery smile as should stood near there table, introducing herself, and the cause that they were fighting for.  
  
"Hey!" A fat girl said as she stormed over to their table (probably a victim of American food). She put her hands on her hips and glared angrily at the nature girl. "That's not nice!"  
  
Who was the fat girl you ask. I don't know. She is merely a figment of my imagination. Just like that purple and orange dragon named Figment that flies around and sings....  
  
All of a sudden, like any thing could get better, Oompa Loompas came running out from under the tables everywhere. About ten of them surrounded the fat girl, who was clueless to who these things with green hair and orange skin were. Then, to everyone's horror, they started singing.  
  
"Oompa, Loompa, doopidee dee"

"If you were smart you would listen to me." They all sang.

"What do you get when you're stuck in a chair?" One asked.

"Finding it hard to climb up and down stairs?" Another sang.

"Do you believe in the one some call God?" Two sang together.

"Don't you find it slight-ly odd?"

"Do de de de de de do, maybe He has forgotten you..." They all sang sadly.  
  
"Stop!!" Kim cried pulling her fingers through her hair. They had all opened their mouths to sing another verse. "Just please stop, and leave.the.girl.alone..." Kim ordered slowly. The Oompa Loompas seemed to understand, and they departed back to under the tables. Kim sighed in relief, and went on to the next tables, to settle any arguments between crossovers that were there.  
  
Distressed, the fat girl That-is-Not-Named sat in the seat next to the nature girl. Suddenly, the nature girl screamed, and then started bawling in tears.  
  
"What's the matter...." Kim asked worriedly running over to the crying girl. The girl shook her head of blonde hair and pointed to the fat girl.  
  
"She sat on an innocent ant!" The girl sobbed. "It died from her crack!" A boy with curly brown hair, probably being depressed about life and how he screwed up his because he compared two girls with after dinner drinks and dated both at the same time and had sex with one...  
  
Hey, lucky guess! Anyway....  
  
He perked up in his seat and asked the hysterical blonde girl. "Really? Crack? Can I have some?"  
  
"No!!" Kim cried, also near hysterics. "You can not have drugs on school grounds! I don't care what deranged school your from!! Not only do the stupid rules say you can't, you couldn't have them anyway!!"  
  
Even how much Lily despised Kim, she felt bad for her. Here she was trying to keep everyone in order, and trying to prevent all hell from breaking loose....and was on the border line of failing miserably.  
  
"Whatever happened to that blueberry girl?" Ray asked out of nowhere. Travis and Lily gave him perplexed looks. "What? You know in Willie Wonka? It's just a question..."  
  
Ray stopped mid sentence, and looked over Lily's shoulder with his mouth hanging open, Lily raised her eyebrow, and turned to see what he was gaping at. Right there, entering the cafeteria was a girl, about there age with curly black hair that reached her shoulders. Although very good looking...her outfit was atrocious. She wore a belly revealing top that went off the shoulders, and her thong underwear was clearly visible over her low rise jean skirt.  
  
After getting over the shock of her outfit, Lily noticed she had a couple of Canadian dollar bills in one hand, and a palm pilot in another. She was going through the palm pilot and was very frustrated at what she was reading.  
  
"Who do you think she is?" Travis asked Lily, who didn't take her eyes off the girl. Lily shook her head, she had no clue. All of a sudden, Kim cam stomping toward them with a very scary look on her face indeed.  
  
"I need all the names of the people today! Get back to-Oh, you're here!" Kim cried as she ran over to the mystery girl, finally noticing her arrival.  
  
"Yeah, I'm here..." The girl said as she stuffed the Canadian dollars into her bra. "And this better be good, because I had to cancel five appointments to come here.."  
  
"Uh...right.." Kim said uncertainly as lead the girl to over where Lily, Travis, and Ray were standing, dumbstruck. "Randall, check her off on the list please."  
  
"Kim..." Lily began, Kim stopped walking and gave her a questioning look.  
  
"Yes?" Kim asked. Lily motioned her to come closer, and away from the girl.  
  
"We already have the Mary Sue Slut..." Lily informed Kim with a whisper in her eat. Kim pulled back and laughed.  
  
"No, no..." Kim said cheerfully as she pulled the girl into their conversation. "This is Manny Santos...from Degrassi..."  
  
"Degrassi as in..?" Travis questioned, finally giving up trying to get Ray to stop staring at the girl.  
  
"Degrassi as in the school, the TV show...." Manny tried to explain, but still continued to get puzzled looks. "The TV show that takes up all the time slots so your show is on at a far from decent hour so no one can watch it!"  
  
Distracting them from their conversation was a strange girl that was walking past them. They all turned their heads to watch as she walked past, scribbling furiously in a notebook, and there was a huge bag of M&Ms in her pocket.  
  
At the stop of their conversation, the girl turned to see them all looking at her questionably. She rolled her eyes and said. "I am NOT explaining that again!"  
  
"We need some real music in this crib!" A male voice called out. They all turned to see a group of five young men standing on top of a cafeteria table.  
  
Holy crap! It was N'SYNC  
  
Why was N'SYNC there you ask....  
  
.....you ask too many questions.  
  
"Oh! It's them, our icons Theodore!" Ed cried out running towards them, with Ted running close behind.  
  
"It is them Edward!" Ted cried as they kneeled in front of the boy band, and began to practically worship them.  
  
"Ha! Wow you guys." Justin said to his four friends. "We have very loyal fans here...."  
  
"His smile!" Ed cried raising his arms in the air. "His beautiful smile!"  
  
"His teeth..." Ted said with his eyes opened wide. "There are so shiny....."  
  
"Alright everyone!" Justin screamed over the noise of the cafeteria to get everyone's attention. He raised his arms up in the air asking for silence before he spoke on. "Today is going to be the day, that you all are going to kick-"A crowd mixed of crossovers and Roscoe students started to gather around the table. "Some.....bossy....butt!" Everyone cheered and screamed.  
  
"Okay, let's hit it up!" Lance said and the crowd went wild some more. Then the boy band got into their positions, backs faced to the audience, and silently stood there. Everyone had there eyes on them, waiting for some entertainment action. Practically the only noise that was heard was the humming of Sydney's video camera.  
  
"Here We Go-O-o........." The group started singing while reaching their arms in the air. The crowd started whistling. Suddenly the band whipped around and started doing their funky moves.  
  
"Here we go, one more time

Everybody's feeling fine Here we go

(Yes yes yes, here we go)

('N Sync has got the flow)

Bounce your head to the beat you've got everything you need Here we go now

(Yes yes yes, here we go)

('N Sync has got the flow)  
  
"There goes Ray." Lily pointed out to Travis with a laugh. Ray had started moving his arms wildly around....his own form of ::ahem:: dance. He 'danced' over to crowd made mosh pit that was jumping up and down like crazy to the music as the group continued singing.  
  
Here we go just one more time And everybody's feeling fine

Here we go now

Here we go, yeah

If you wanna party with us Just feel free and feel the rhythm

Here we go now

Here we go.....  
  
"Strong, Randall." Kim said walking over to them, stepping over fallen down chairs every few steps. "I want you two to get the microphones in the supply closet out in the hall." She ordered sternly. "Now."  
  
They watched as Kim looked over the mess in the cafeteria wearing a worried face on. The mosh pit was now a big circle, and individuals would dance in the middle while everyone cheered them on. Right now the Ring Wraiths were getting their boogie on, while the crowd screamed around them "How low can you go, how low can you go!"  
  
"Let's get out of here.." Travis muttered under his breath to Lily, and she nodded.  
  
Without another word, the both of them went towards the cafeteria exit, leaving the distressed Kim, the pumped up crowd, and the Oompa Loompas and munchkins break dancing in the dance circle.  
  
**Wow...that took awhile.  
  
Was that totally random enough? :DI think I made up for chapter four. Now you know that:  
  
Legolas has undying love for calaan4rfr **

**Degrassi has their very own amusement park T-Shirts **

**Oompa Loomaps can break dance**

** Robbie likes to sream out windows**

** Jedis fart**

** And The Wicked Witch has bad vision. LMAO!  
  
No...I'm not crazy, I'm just high on life. ;)**

(No...I didn't make the , masterpiece of the Oompa loompa song, the kids on the bus sang it. But who ever wrote it, props to them.)


	7. Sorry! :

**A/N: Hi!! Guess what? I'm alive!! **

**I know, I know....I haven't updated in SO long! And I truely feel so horrible...but school is what has been keeping me from writing.**

**This isn't the next chapter....but one of my school projects I had to do today with my friend. Since my friend thought I was being very mean, not updating for so long...she thought I should put our song parody up here. So, PLEASE do not me like really mad at me, thinking I put up a new chapter. The chapter is in progress, you can count on that. **

**I promise more Oompa Loompas, okay? ;) The reviews are great! I appreciate every single one, and will respond to them when the new chapter goes up. :) **

**So, here is our parody of 'The Wind Beneath My Wings'**

**Better than Barbeque Wings**

It must have been pitch-black in my shadow

To never see the sun in all it's grace

You were content to let me dine, that's your way

You always had to walk two blocks behind......

----------------

I was the one with the cacciatore

While you were the one with only the bread

I took up the space and the shame, for so long

I knew one day I'd have to change

----------------

Did you ever know it was the hero?

Everything from salami to cheese

Now that my weight is at least legal

Because it was better then those barbeque wings

---------------

It might have appeared to go unnoticed

But no longer do pounds weigh down my heart

I want you to know I've changed for good

And you stood my side and said I could

------------

Did you ever know it was the hero?

Everything from salami to cheese

Now that my weight is at least legal

Because it was better then those barbeque wings

**A:N: Yeah, we are really weird. But hey, if the music teacher likes it, we get an A, right? :) I hope we made you smile....again, I am really sorry about the delay. So, everyone thank my friend Danielle for yelling at me and saying I was being a big meanie! Yay! **


	8. T'Yeah, Baby!

**A/N : I know, I know...I've been bad at updating. But...LOOKIE! I updated! Weeeee! **

**This chapter, actually, was supposed to be part of this huge chapter...but I didn't realize it would take so long. Not knowing how much LONGER it could have taken, I decided to split it up into two chapters, like I did with 5 and 6. **

**This chapter...I didn't get as much as into the jokes...YET. Bwhahahaha. It's still funny and cute though....but the plot THICKENS! ::gasps:: I know! How could there be a plot? LOL! **

**OMIGOSH! Thank you SO much- no wait- SO SO SO SO SO (x a million) for the reviews! You people rock my world. :)**

**TGC/ caalan : Hahaha, you DESERVE Legolas, my dear. :D Thanks so much!**

**mooboohoo2: ::blushes:: Thanks so much! I'm glad you like it!**

**Allie-Dee: Hahaha, thanks! Oompa Loompas rule!**

**MutantJediBauer: LOL! I thought it looked odd when I typed it. Yes, I love writing about the crossovers without saying their names...it adds alot more fun to it.**

**twirlgirl04: Aww, thanks! I'm glad you liked the time slot line, LOL!**

**Shady119: COME BACK ON AIM. I miss you! Hehehe...Oompa Loompa are the BOMB, yo!**

**LilyR2: LLAMA! LOL! Library, girl? Are you insane? LOL!**

**Trina :Tsk tsk...now why would you think that? O:)**

**dubleohsev: LOL! I tend to do that to people.**

**RFRAngel92: Hehehehe...me.love.MnMs.**

**NaThAnLuVsMeH: LOL, I'll try!**

**luvsrobbie: Awww, thanks Brenna!**

**preciousbabyblue: Hehehe. Yeppers.**

**IY-ROX: LOL, thanks!**

**RFRQueenbe: Omg, do you know when I read this review, I totally raced to Google?? LOL!**

**MysticChic: Thanks! LOL**

**DreamerChick: Thank you! **

**Scorp458: Hey, thanks so much! Nah, my teacher didn't get mad..;) He didn't laugh either...so we'll see, lol.**

**xrogue81: Thanks Rogue! :)**

**LvSmog: Awwwww, thank you so much for your kind words!**

**minute-obsessions: (cute name, btw)LOL, I'm sure you don't need to read the list from where this was inspired from to enjoy it...even a little. I mean, it has...JACK SPARROW in it! LOL!**

**Thanks again! I hope you enjoy this chapter also! ::hopeful smile::**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing....not even a pink tie. Tina has one though. Thea owns a llama.**

**Happy Go Nutso Roscoe: Chapter 7**

**Nuckin' Futs**: Part One: **T'Yeah Baby!**

Dodging the crazed dancing Roscoe students and characters, Travis and Lily hurriedly exited through the cafeteria doors. Once both safely outside in the hallway, Travis closed the doors shut, cutting off the loud screams of the spectators as an Oompa Loompa landed a complicated flip.

Now_ that's_ something you don't see everyday.

The sudden silence of the empty hallway was relieving, compared to the screams and shouts coming from the chaotic, not to mention bizarre, crowd inside the cafeteria.

Lily, slightly flustered, took a sidelong glance at Travis's face. Travis, who usually understood and could interpret everything and anything that happened around him, could only offer a bewildered expression. See, these are the kind of times when you look back at what just happened and ask yourself 'What the HELL just happened?'

Lily opened her mouth to say something, but Travis cut her off "Come on, we better get those microphones."

Lily nodded. Who knows what kind of damage that crowd could be capable of if Kim didn't get them under control soon.

"Ugh,..where are they!" Lily cried out, quite frustrated as she pushed aside some objects on a shelf, looking for the much needed items. The single light bulb hanging off the ceiling did not help them either as they continued their search in the supply closet.

"They have to be here somewhere, Lily." Travis assured her calmly as he checked through some boxes that were sitting on the cement floor. Watching him pull out useless junk that only a pack rat would save, Lily sighed as she gave up on her own shelf.

"This is insane, absolutely insane." Lily muttered rubbing her eyes. "There is no other word to describe it.."

"I'm sure there's plenty of other words," Travis commented as he pulled out a tangled slinky from the beaten up box he was now looking through. He eyed it strangely before continuing. "More likely you're too much in shock to think of any." Lily laughed as she lowered herself onto the cement ground next to him with a plop.

"Not only that, my ears are ringing like mad! I swear, I hear that song one more time….."

Travis jokingly started humming the dreaded boy-band-pop tune while he innocently rummaged through the next box. Lily, as a reaction, playfully smacked him in the back of the head. "Shut it." Lily said with a grin, with Travis just giving a shake of his head, while chuckling softly.

Lily glanced away from the very much amused Travis and let her eyes wander up and down the shelves in front of them. Different sized boxes were stacked, and were determined of what was inside by black marker scrawled on them.

Some of them read:

Sport equipment? No good. Pencils? Nope. Pens? Another nope. Karaoke Machine? What the hell was that doing here? Pom-poms? Make a note to steal that. Candle wax? What?! Art supplies? Defiantly not.

Hopelessly, Lily moved her eyes past an old beat up radio on to the next box.

Micro-

"Travis!" Lily suddenly said. Travis diverted his eyes from the box he was presently looking through, marked 'Useless Crap', to see what Lily was excited about.

He followed Lily's wide eyed gaze to one of the top shelves in front of them. Squinting his eyes through the dimness, he spotted a fairly large cardboard box sitting there. It had huge black writing that read 'Microphones.'

"How did we miss that?"

"I don't know!" Lily said happily while they both hastily got up from their sitting positions. "But it's about time."

After a few moments of staring at the unreachable box, Travis crossed his arms and broke the silence. "How do you suppose we get it?"

"There has to be some way…" Lily said quietly while wandering her eyes around the ground around them, searching for anything to aid them in achieving the box. A large construction paint bucket in the corner caught her eye. "Come on, we'll use that!"

"How?" Travis asked, slightly puzzled as he watched Lily drag it over in front of the shelf and turn it over.

"I'm going to stand on top of it and get the box." Lily explained simply as she rested her foot on the overturned paint bucket, which estimated to be about two feet high. Travis nodded in understanding.

"Alright, let's do this then." Lily said. "The sooner, the better…"

Travis took his place behind Lily as she pushed herself off the floor and stood on top of the bucket. She swayed slightly and on instinct Travis grabbed her hips. "Just for safety." Travis muttered when Lily gave him a questioning look.

With that, Lily stretched her arms upward, reaching for the box. Once both hands were clasped on tightly to either side of it, she slowly dragged the box towards her.

"Careful.." Travis whispered as the box started going over the edge of the shelf. Lily swallowed and pulled it completely off the edge.

The weight of the box was not what Lily, or Travis, was expecting. Once the box was off fully the shelf, and no longer supported by it, its weight forced Lily backwards, sending her tumbling to the ground, taking Travis down with her.

Travis's back slammed against the cold cement sending a shock of pain though his body. Before he could take a breath, he felt Lily's body collapse right on top of his. The box had slipped out of Lily's grip, and landed right beside them. With a hard thud, the box spilled all its contents, sending batteries and microphones rolling everywhere.

"Lily, are you all alright?' asked Travis, panting. Lily gave a weak cough and slowly rolled off of him. Before she could give him an answer, the worn out radio that had been sitting next to the box, tilted off the shelf and smashed into the ground only feet away from them.

All of a sudden, music started blasting through the old speakers at its highest volume level possible, causing Lily and Travis to cover their ears.

"Aw, shit" Travis said as he hastily reached for the radio to turn it off. Even through her closed off ears, Lily recognized the song. Of course she should recognize the song, it was on the soundtrack of her love life….

Travis slammed his hand down on the radio switch, bringing back the silence of the closet. He sat back in a kneeling position, rubbing the back of his head. "That was quite a-"

_**BANG!BANG!BANG**_

Loud sounds of fists on the door echoed through the closet, shaking it violently. Travis and Lily froze in their positions, staring wide eyed at the door.

"**Whose in there**?!' A gruff voice called out from the other side. "Unlock this door **right_ now_**!!"

It was the men. They were back.

Travis silently thanked the lack of school's funding to repair the doors as he made his way over to Lily, as quietly as he could.

"**_Open_ up**!!!"

"Lily, come on." Travis whispered as he grasped onto Lily's arm. Lily paid no notice to him as she continued to stare, horrified, at the closet door.

"**We know you're in there**!!"

"Lily!" Travis breathed urgently, tugging her arm, but she still stayed frozen in her spot. The men began shaking the door harder and rattling the door knob, trying to enter.

Travis hastily glanced around, clutching the motionless Lily's arm. They had to get out. They had to find a way before…

_**SLAM**_

Without warning, the men barged through the closet door, using all their strength combined. The door was sent crashing into the wall and seemed to send vibrations, shaking the rest of the room.

Travis blinked his eyes a couple of times, adjusting them to the harsh light. As soon as his vision came back, he found himself gazing up at none other then the leader of the men. The leader had a smirk playing on his lips while he moved his glance from Lily to Travis, as they sat helplessly on the cold ground.

Travis slid in front of frightened Lily, shielding her from the leader's gaze as he stared at him boldly in the eye and demanded. "What do you want?"

"Ah…Mr. Strong. We meet again." The leader exclaimed, the smirk not dropping from his face. "Why I am not surprised to see you here…"

"What do you want?" Travis demanded again, not letting down on his hard gaze.

The leader stepped in a tad closer to the area where Travis and Lily were sitting. Now the smirk on his face became a sinister grin as he glanced down at them. "I don't think you and your friend are permitted to be here right now, Mr. Strong." He said, letting his eyes wander behind Travis to Lily, who was biting her bottom lip nervously. "Surely it might be breaking some certain 'rules' that I laid down yesterday morning, would it not?"

At the leader's words, Travis eyed the three other, and quite large sized, men who still stood quietly in the doorway. They had an evil gleam in their eyes as they began to crack their knuckles in a threatening way. Travis felt Lily shudder behind him.

"Now where were we…" The leader said after Travis brought his gaze back to him. "Oh yes…" The leader brought his hand up and snapped his fingers. "Sven? Jerome? Bob?" The leader put his hands behind his back, leaning close to Travis's face, and remained grinning. Travis narrowed his eyes coldly. "Please help escort these two outside into the hallway."

As commanded, the three large men made their way to Travis and Lily. The leader pulled away from Travis's glare and watched as one of the men reached behind Travis and grabbed a hold of Lily's wrist.

Lily gave out a gasp as she struggled to break her wrist free from the man's strong grip. "Travis!" She cried.

"Let her go!" Travis hastily stood up and tried to shove the man, who had to be at least a foot and half taller then him. The man didn't even flinch at Travis's attempted attack as he lifted Lily over his shoulder. Lily's scream echoed in Travis's ears.

"LET ME GO!" Lily shrieked as she pounded her fists on the man's back, her legs kicking everywhere. The man seemed to have not noticed this as he began to calmly walk through the closet's exit and into the hallway.

"No! Lily!" Travis tried to run after Lily and her captor, but two pairs of hands grabbed him forcefully by the arms and pinned them to his back. Not prepared for this sudden attack, he groaned in pain and wrestled against their firm clutches. As he twisted his wrists, trying desperately to break free, the leader with a content look on his face walked in front of the struggling Travis.

"What do you want from us?!" Travis asked loudly. At his questioning, the strong hands closed tighter around his arms, and he let out a small moan through his gritted teeth. He wouldn't let the leader see him defeated.

"Nothing." The leader said with the smirk now back on his face. "You're just going to learn the consequences of your actions, Mr. Strong." He added with a villainous twinkle in his eye. Travis's own eyes widened at this statement as the leader gave the two men orders. "Please take him outside."

"You're going to pay for this!" Travis yelled angrily at the leader as he was forced out into the hallway with the two men behind him.

"I'm sure of it." The leader said with sarcasm dripping from his voice as he flicked off the closet light and pulled the door closed.

_At the cafeteria……_

"Rubber Ducky, this is Big Bird. I repeat, this is Big Bird. Do you copy?" A voice said through the loud static coming from a walkie-talkie that our own Robbie McGrath was wearing on his belt.

Robbie glanced around before rolling his eyes, unclasping the walkie-talkie from his belt and answering, slightly annoyed. "Ray, come on. We have work to do. There's no time for fooling around."

Ray came up behind Robbie and tapped him on the shoulder, with his own walkie-talkie in his hand. "Come on, you're no fun!" Robbie glanced at him and rolled his eyes once more. "What's with you, man?"

"Nothing" Robbie assured him with a shrug. "We just have a lot of work to do, that's all." Ray eyed Robbie as he gazed around the cafeteria of characters and Roscoe students, avoiding eye contact. The cafeteria had calmed down a bit and the people/characters/weird things were now sitting quietly and having conversations at the lunch tables. Ray and Robbie had been put on patrol by Kim Carlisle to make sure it stayed that way.

"This doesn't have to do with-"Ray started, but Robbie quickly interrupted him.

"Hey, uh, have you seen Travis and Lily? I haven't seen them in awhile."

Ray shrugged his shoulders and scratched the back of his neck with the walkie-talkie antennae. "I think they went out on an errand for Kim. Not sure though."

"Wouldn't you think they would be back by now? I haven't seen them since NSYNC's mini concert." Robbie said, getting concerned. "I'm staring to worry-"

Robbie stopped talking as he felt a sudden tug on the leg of his pants. Both he and Ray looked down to see a little girl with huge brown eyes staring right back at him.

The little girl was about two feet high, and had an abnormally large head for the size of her body. She wore a bright pink shirt and orange shorts. The other odd thing Ray and Robbie noticed about her, besides her watermelon shaped head, was that she looked sort of…cartoonish if that was a good word to put it. Also, there was a monkey next to her. A cartoonish, to to mentioned naked, monkey wearing…

……..red boots?!

The girl tugged on Robbie's pant leg once more, asking: "¿Dónde está mi mochila?"

_**Subtitles**:_ Where is my back pack?"

Robbie glanced up from the little girl to Ray. Raising one eyebrow, he asked Ray "Do you speak Spanish?"

Ray snorted. "Are you kidding? I'm just passing English, man."

"Dónde está mi mochila?!" The little girl demanded once more, which brought the two's gaze back down at her. Her big brown eyes were narrowed in frustration as she began muttering a bunch of words…well, that I couldn't even record.

Or maybe it's better that I don't….if you know what I mean.

Ray and Robbie looked back up at each other, with perplexed looks. This was going to be harder then they thought.

"SWIPER!" Someone suddenly shouted from across the cafeteria, in distress. "No swiping!!!"

"Awwwwww, man."

_At some random house in some random location out of my complete randomness…._

There is a dark room, and the only sound you can hear is the soft humming of a computer.

A girl sits at her desk, staring wide eyed at her computer monitor which is giving off an eerie blue-ish light, highlighting the girl's facial features.

The website title read as Fan Fiction . Net.

The girl wears a shocked expression, and without moving her eyes from the computer screen, she reaches her hand across her desk and grabs something.

She holds the mysterious object closer to her face, using the computer screen's light to read it.

Why...it's an M&M wrapper!

The girl suddenly pulls it away from her face and shakes it madly, screaming "WHAT KIND OF **::CRAP::** IS IN THIS STUFF?!!!!"

**::crap::** MILK CHOCOLATE (SUGAR, CHOCOLATE, COCOA BUTTER, SKIM MILK, MILK FAT, LACTOSE, SOY LECITHIN, SALT, ARTIFICIAL FLAVORS), SUGAR, CORNSTARCH, LESS THEN 1 percent- CORN SYRUP, GUM ACACIA, COLORING (INCLUDES RED 40 LAKE, YELLOW 6, YELLOW 5, BLUE 2 LAKE, RED 40, BLUE 1 LAKE, BLUE 1, BLUE 2, YELLOW 5 LAKE, YELLOW 6 LAKE), DEXTRIN.

**A/N: Hehehehe..**

**So, I'll write the second part as SOON as I can! Like, probably tomorrow night, I smell a battle coming...**

**What will happen to Travis and Lily?! When will the battle occur? Will Ray pass English?? Will this actually be IMPLIED Ray and Lily?? ::gasp::snorts::gasp:: And most important….**

**WHERE IS DORA'S BACK PACK??!!!**

**Um…next chapter will be a lot like "Holla", LOL! With random stuff and…yeah. You know what's coming.**

**A review would totally make my day! :D**

**PS: Um..this story doesn't have pairings. It's just good ole RFR without love triangles…or squares..or polygons….or hexagons….or whatever the heck they have on the show now. Gechalodafoamd-gons? **


End file.
